kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystals, Gems, Minerals
Magickally, jewels and gems are associated with spiritual truths due to their innate talismanic attributes. Like all-natural substances, gemstones contain an energy or life force of their own. The colour, shape, and size of the stone are what determine its magickal value. For example, because of its red colour and association with fire and the planet Mars, the ruby projects energy, strength, and power. Therefore, it would make a wonderful talisman to lift the spirits of someone with low self-esteem. For information on Cleansing and Charging Crystals Crystals and Protective Magic Whether you are carrying out spells, rituals or divination or are simply feeling anxious, vulnerable or under attack from inner or external forces, psychic protection can enclose you in light and keep out all that threatens your harmony. It is a very positive form of magick that for everyday use requires a basic ritual or visualization that takes only a minute or two. Some people carry out routine psychic protection when returning from work and in the morning as naturally as taking off their work clothes and having a bath, to shed the pressures of the day. You can also with practice learn to cast protection round those you care for: a child who is being bullied or an animal or bird that is endangered, an area of natural beauty under threat from developers or a group of people who are being unfairly targeted. Of course you can’t save a rainforest single-handed because there will always be a vast tide of despoiling vibes flowing in the opposite direction. But as has been shown by events such as World Days for Peace and the experiments on the power of prayer, if enough individuals send out positive intentions, followed by peaceful action, then people power really does make a difference. There is, as ever, just one proviso: you must remember the Wiccan Rede, An it harm none, do what you will’, and apply it rigorously. A whole tradition of ‘evil eye’ superstitions and antidotes grew out of such envy and bad wishing. If you are to help counteract this kind of bad feeling, without causing harm in return, it is best to resort to some kind of protection. Note that you do not have to identify the sender of bad vibes in order to protect the victim. You will usually know who it is, as in most cases there is a likely candidate, and very frequently the wrongdoers give themselves away as they cannot resist the satisfaction of checking the effect of their unpleasant actions. Don’t be tempted into direct retaliation, however – remember the Threefold Law. The same tools and methods of protection can be used whether you are protecting a cat from an aggressive, stone-throwing neighbour or whales in a distant ocean from marauding fishermen. These include herbs, oils and incenses, made into sachets and poppets used in rituals. Salt, sacred water and wax amulets may also provide protection. One of the most potent methods of protection is through the use of crystals. Balancing The Energies Crystals can be used in pairs to balance energies and restore equilibrium to a person or situation. This little piece of magick is particularly useful when you are under stress. Simply hold a dark crystal, such as a smoky quartz or apache tear, in your power hand and a clear crystal quartz or a golden citrine in your receptive hand, and close your eyes. You will feel the adrenaline surge and panic flowing away, leaving you calm and protected, able to deal with any situation. Collecting Protective Crystals Protective Crystals have innate qualities as well as healing and empowering properties and so can offer instant harmony and energy even in the most draining situations. Certain crystals have, over the millennia, from Ancient Babylon, Egypt and the Orient, acquired the reputation of possessing strong protective qualities and are also usually potent in strengthening and healing. These include amber, black agate, amethyst, bloodstone, carnelian, garnet, jade, black and red jasper, jet, lapis lazuli, tiger’s eye, topaz and turquoise. However, as you work with crystals and stones, you may discover that a particular crystal or even a stone from the seashore fills you with calm and confidence; if you carry or hold this at times when you feel vulnerable, it will increase in power the more you use it. Build up a collection of small protective crystals with which you can ring your bed for quiet sleep or place around your home or workplace to absorb the negativity of others. Buy or make a dark silk or natural fabric drawstring bag or purse in which you can carry a single protective crystal, or your crystal pairs, whenever you leave home. Place them in the four corners of a room that always seems dark or inhospitable. Set crystals at the four corners of the table where you are carrying out divinatory or psychic work to act as a psychic shield from negativity or debilitating emotions. Agate Anger, cleansing, conflicts, crying, frustration, honesty, hope, peace, sedation, meditation, spirit guides, visions Amber Not exactly a gemstone, but still highly prized among Witches and magicians. Amber is a fossilized resin that was favoured among the ancients for its rich, golden, honey colour. Amber represents the congealed rays of the setting sun and is worn for strength, protection, beauty, and love. Centering, depression, negativity, patience, stress, altruism, cleansing etheric bodies, grounding, healing earth, past-life recall, wisdom Amethyst A vibrant purple quartz, considered to be very spiritual in nature. Amethyst has been valued for thousands of years as an instrument of magick. It will help clear confusion, aid in prophetic dreams, and protect against self-deception.With no negative qualities, amethyst is very calming and spiritually uplifting. Acceptance, aggression, anger, anxiety, bitterness, burnout, calm, composure, crying, depression, letting go of ego, grief, harmony, negativity, OCD, overwhelm, rage, stress, tranquillity, appreciation, consciousness, creativity, dreams, ego release, energy, healing, higher realms, higher self, humility, intuition, karma, meditation, psychic, serenity, spiritual Aquamarine Sometimes called “sea-water,” it belongs to the goddess of the ocean. It is a pale blue-green colour and is carried to enhance psychic power. The stone is also used for healing, purification, and to bring love and happiness. Calm, centring, composure, crisis, harmony, inspiration, nervousness, peace, phobias, stress, angels, awareness, healing, higher self, inner child, meditation, protection, truth (inner & universal) Carnelian A warm, red-orange in colour, smooth to the touch. The stone is carried for courage and to curb jealousy and envy. It is also believed that the carnelian will prevent certain skin diseases which has made it popular with healer. Carnelian can also be used for courage and sexual energy. Abuse, acceptance, anger, comfort, delusions, happiness, rage, self-esteem, appreciation, balance, past-life recall, protection, reincarnation, serenity, will Clear Quartz Clear Quartz has a strong energy but it also works as an energy sponge, if you spread negative energy it will radiate negative energy back instead of cleansing yourself, your family or home. Clear Quartz is equally able to amplify the abundance that someone has manifested as it is at clearing out the mistakes in a person's life. Crystal Quartz: Clear and purify Considered to be a master stone of power. It is associated with both fire (because of its ability to focus the sun’s rays to ignite combustible material), and with water (because it looks like ice). Witches wear crystals to represent the Goddess, the moon, and psychic power. Crystals can be used to decorate magickal tools, create protection barriers, and to focus and direct personal power. This is a crystal with strong energy, but it works as a chameleon. Be cautious with this stone, it’s like a chameleon, if you spread negativity, it will radiate negativity and won’t be able to have any cleansing power over yourself, your home and family. It is equally powerful at amplifying the abundance that you have manifested and at clearing what did not work out while purifying you for the next phase. Whether it is harvesting manifestations or letting go, clear quartz is your new best friend. Acceptance, balance (emotional), friendship, harmony, healing emotions, joy, perseverance, stabilize emotions, stress, affirmation, amplifier, angels, awakening, clairvoyance, consciousness, energy, higher realms, higher self, humility, inner child, precognition, shamanic, spirit guides, spiritual, unity Diamond A highly prized gem of great clarity and brilliance. Diamonds are associated with the sun, the element of fire, and the ability to resonate energy. They are exceptionally hard, resilient, and of course, expensive. Shamans have been known to use diamonds to help them alter their states of consciousness in order to reach higher states of spiritual awareness. The diamond can be worn or carried for protection, courage, wealth, peace, sexual energy, spiritual enlightenment, health, and strength. Emerald This brilliant dark green stone is one of the most expensive on the market. It is associated with the goddess Venus and the element of earth. The emerald is used in spells that promote monetary gain, encourage love, and help increase mental powers. Garnet A bright red, fiery gem of incredible depth, worn to bestow faithfulness and to renew friendship. The garnet is associated with Mars and the ability to protect. It has been known to enhance bodily strength and virility. Use the garnet for protection, healing, strength, friendship, and love. Anger, compassion, crisis, dignity, honesty, relationships, self-confidence, transformation, unity Geodes: If you need to ground As amazing as the full moon is, it is not uncommon to feel overwhelmed. That is because the moon tries to take you out of your body into the incredible cosmos. If the energy is too strong and your crown chakra is to open to the energies flooding in, your root chakra may be unbalanced. This does happen, and there is an easy fix—a grounding stone. Geodes, a very good tool for grounding when things are getting a bit hectic or the energies are going out of control. Jade Considered a sacred stone in China, where it is placed on altars to the sun and moon. Jade is also associated with Venus and worn to attract love and marriage. Jade is green in colour and can be used for love, healing, longevity, wisdom, and to prolong life. Fear, grief, harmony, healing emotions, purifying emotional body, rage, aura cleanse, dreams, grounding during psychic work, healing, past life recall, protection, spirit guides Jet Again, this is not a stone but rather fossilized wood, millions of years old. Black as midnight, jet beads are often combined with amber beads and used for protection, psychic power, good luck, and health. Fear, grief, releasing entities, out of body journeying, protection Labradorite: A touch of magic Labradorite is believed to help evoke magical spirits as well as having healing and purifying effects that helps to secure peace and tranquillity inside the home. This is the most special stone of them all. It is believed that his stone helps us evoke the magical spirit, the buried emotions and visions from the days when our souls were completely clean, when we were children. This stone has purifying and healing effects, spreads energy that helps us secure tranquillity and peace inside our homes. Codependent, self-worth, ascension, aura balance, communication with spirits, consciousness, meditation, transition Lapis Lazuli Prized by the ancient Egyptians for its royal blue colour and flecks of golden pyrite. It is associated with the goddesses Isis, Venus, and Ishtar. Lapis brings joy, love, friendship, and courage and helps to protect against infidelity. Abuse, anxiety, calm, depression, despair, grief, hope, melancholy, OCD, panic attacks, perseverance, self-confidence, self-esteem, stress, appreciation, balance, communication with spirits, intuition, meditation, protection, psychic, reincarnation, spiritual Moonstone: The main moon crystal Moonstones are useful for channelling a person's aura as well as helping to find emotional, physical and spiritual balance. It can be used during full or new moons. An opalescent blue or white feldspar. The moonstone is associated with the Goddess and lunar power. It is worn or carried for love, divination, protection, youth, and healing. Most Witches prize the moonstone above all others because of its connection to the Goddess. This crystal’s power is already determined in it’s loud and clear effect- working with the energy and the auras all around you, making your own energy go through certain phases until forming a glorious celestial body. This crystals will significantly raise the level of your frequency vibrations and will help you find spiritual, emotional and physical balance. Could be used during new or full moon and it’s one of the most mysterious crystals on Earth. Anger, emotional balance, centring, composure, fear of the dark, happiness, harmony, healing emotions, hope, nurturing, positive energy, aura balance, awareness, dreams, healing, higher realms, intuition, protection, serving humanity, visions, will, wisdom Opal A very unique gem that contains all the colours of the rainbow. The opal can be used for almost any purpose because of its colour range. Ancient myths tell of opals being wrapped in bay leaves and carried to promote invisibility. Opals are used to aid with astral projection, to attract good luck, money, and health, and to convey beauty and power. Consciousness, transformation Rhodochrosite A beautiful pink stone that gives off a loving and warm vibration. Rhodochrosite is worn to enhance beauty, to build friendships, and to attract love. It can also be used to reduce stress and fatigue. Calm, compassion, depression, forgiveness, kindness, love, self-esteem, amplifier, aura cleanse, unconditional love, yin Ruby Long considered the stone of Buddha; varies in colour from pink to dark red. The ruby is associated with Mars and the element of fire and is highly prized for its clear colour. Rubies are worn or carried for protection, personal power, joy, attraction, wealth, and spirituality. Courage, happiness, inspiration, negativity, passion, self-confidence, self-esteem, stabilize emotions, abundance, strengthening etheric bodies Sapphire Considered by magicians to be a very powerful and spiritual stone. It is associated with the god Apollo and is usually worn to stimulate the third eye. The sapphire will attract love, bring visions during meditation, and enhance spiritual activity. Selenite: Recharge This stone will give you the power to let go, to clean your soul and recharge your energy. Many people hold big burdens, they struggle with their past or have issues to relax, to recharge their energy, find solid purpose in life or move on. This stone will help you if you’re part of this group. During the full moon, it can receive the intention to increase the full moon’s harvest or to clear any blockages and help you let go of the past that no longer serves you. It will recharge you, your energy field, and all your chakras to step into the next phase of the moon with your full power and unlimited potential. Selenite is useful for cleaning the soul, recharging energy and letting go. During the full moon, it can channel the intention to increase the harvest as well as helping to let go of the past. Topaz Associated with the sun, fire, and the Egyptian god Ra. The yellow topaz is used for protection, healing, or attracting money and great wealth. The blue topaz heightens spiritual awareness and brings peace, harmony, and love. Turquoise Highly prized by many North American Indian tribes for its beauty and healing qualities. Its blue-green colour is associated with the goddess Venus, the element of earth and the Great Spirit. Turquoise is used for healing, courage, money, protection, and friendship, and is said to bring the wearer good fortune. Empathy, friendship, kindness, peace, clarity, healing Ametrine Higher self, out of body journeying Angel Aura Angels Aqua Aura Negativity, emotional trauma, stopping negative vibrations Aventurine Anxiety, calm, negativity, positive energy, purifying emotional body, rage, stress, abundance, healing Bloodstone Aggression, anger, compassion, courage, gentleness, awareness, grounding, humility, serving humanity Chalcedony Balance (emotional), grief, kindness, negativity, self-esteem, blessings, clarity, mediumship, prayer, spiritual Charoite Clarity, creativity, insight, truth (inner & universal) Chrysocolla Fear, gentleness, gratitude, guilt, honesty, hope, joy, kindness, patience, peace, relationships, stress, trust Citrine Calm, comfort, enjoyment, happiness, honesty, hope, inspiration, joy, negativity, self-confidence, self-esteem, abundance, creativity, energy, manifestation, psychic, will Dolomite Kindness, stress, serving humanity Fluorite Balance (emotional), denial, honesty, negativity, stress, grounding, healing, intuition Fluorite (Green) Emotional trauma Howlite Anger, anxiety, inspiration, artistic expression, aura cleanse, energy, past-life recall, spirit guides Hematite Centering, crisis, self-confidence, self-esteem, grounding Jasper Fear, judgement, stress Jasper (Red) Negativity Lepidolite Anxiety, Balance (emotional), bi-polar, depression, mood swing, rage, stress, akashic record, awareness, yin Malachite Balance (emotional), comfort, emotional blockage, hope, abundance Magnetite Grounding Moldavite Akashic Record, ascension, consciousness, higher self, attracting positive vibrations Nuummite Manifestation, out of body journeying, past-life recall, transformation Obsidian Abuse, emotional blockage, fear, grief, negativity, patience, insight, past-life recall, protection, psychic, shielding, attracting positive vibrations Obsidian (Golden) Conflicts, will Obsidian (Rainbow) Cutting cords Onyx Calm, relationships, self-control, dreams, goddess energies, meditation, past-life recall Onyx (Black) Divine will Peridot Abuse, anger, comfort, depression, grief, healing emotions, hurt feelings, jealousy, rage, stress, creativity, cleansing etheric bodies, insight, spiritual, visions Petrified wood Past-life recall, respect Pietersite Judgement, truth (inner & universal) Pyrite Chaos, frustration, happiness, positive energy, communication with spirits, manifestation Rhodonite Emotional balance, dignity, forgiveness, friendship, harmony, kindness, love, passion, self-confidence, self-esteem, insight, meditation, unconditional love Rose Quartz Acceptance, aggression, anger, balance (emotional), comfort, conflicts, crisis, crying, depression, despair, emotional blockage, emotional release, forgiveness, frustration, gentleness, grief, guilt, happiness, healing emotions, hurt feelings, jealousy, joy, kindness, loneliness, love, negativity, nurturing, perseverance, positive energy, rage, self-care, self-confidence, self-esteem, stress, tranquillity, emotional trauma, divine love, spiritual, unconditional love Rubelite Passion, serving humanity, yang Ruby in zoisite Harmony, jealousy, joy, self-control, trust, clairvoyance, strengthening etheric bodies Rutilated Quartz Decision making, forgiveness, happiness, motivation, self-control, aura balance, clairvoyance, communication with spirits, past-life recall Smoky Quartz Anger, depression, stress, grounding, healing earth, yang Sodalite Emotional balance, self-esteem, intuition, psychic, spiritual Sugilite Compassion, releasing control, grief, joy, kindness, peace, positive energy, rage, trust, intuition, meditation, psychic Sunstone Happiness, harmony, joy, aura cleanse, will Tiger Eye Self-esteem, balance, insight Tiger Eye (Blue) Calm, dignity, honesty, aura balance, clarity, intuition, truth (inner & universal) Tiger Eye (Red) Motivation, self-confidence Tiger Iron Change, inferiority, self-confidence, stress, protection Tourmaline Abuse, anxiety, courage, fear, grief, happiness, kindness, melancholy, negativity, stabilize emotions, stress, aura cleanse, cleansing etheric bodies, humility, protection, serenity, shamanic, shielding, stopping negative vibrations Information Source A Solitary Pagan